


Office

by ultsoulmate



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsoulmate/pseuds/ultsoulmate
Summary: ¿Por que era yo la que tenía que ir a devolver todo esto al jefe?





	Office

Me encontraba en frente de un edificio con más de 20 plantas, y mientras subía el ascensor me planteaba seriamente como había acabado allí. Hasta la 17 tenía tiempo, por lo que idealicé mi día con rapidez. Con  los tacones llenos de vejigas en mis talones, había pasado más de 8 horas de pie y sentada, rellenando formularios, revisando entradas de ventas además servir un extraño café al jefe, no es que fuera raro el sabor pero sí cuando me hizo pasar. 

_— Jiu, gracias por el café. — Por que yo no era una secretaria, solo lo traía cuando Minnie se ponía mala.— Siento que te haya tocado a ti.— Me sonrió, siendo el educado Doyoung frente a todo el mundo. Si tuviera que describir a mi jefe sería una mezcla entre reservado y exigente, si realmente una buena combinación._

_— Oh, estaba bien, sabes que suelo hacerlo cuando ella no está.— Sonreí con educación, como siempre tenía que hacer y me dispuse a salir no sin antes una reverencia._

_— Jiu.— con la manilla en la mano, me giré al verlo levantarse de la silla. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del traje que, menudo traje. Tengo ojos, ¿Sí? Se había levantado de su asiento de cuero, tenía pinta de ser bastante cómodo. Rodeó la mesa sentándose sobre ella, sin dejar de mirar y poniéndome nerviosa._

_— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?— Para eso trabajo aquí. Asentí con mi pensamiento.— Tengo unos informes que revisar, después de la reunión de esta tarde no pasaré por aquí, ¿Podrías traérmelos a casa?— Me atragante con mi propia saliva.— Sé que está fuera de tu horario y..._

_— Sí claro.— Sonreí con modestia. Sería también algo nuevo el saber donde vive mi jefe, se rumoreaba que en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Al parece era un duplex super lujoso, de esos como el de Christian Grey. Sacudí la cabeza cuando empezó a hablarme._

_— Gracias. Dejaré los informes sobre esta mesa.— Dio varios golpecitos sobre la madera._  
  
Y bueno, así es como acabe en este ascensor subida, y todavía seguía por el piso 12. Con una carpeta enorme en mano, mi móvil vibró dando señal a un mensaje. Como pude, lo saqué del bolsillo terminando por divisar el nombre de Minnie y poniendo "Siento mucho lo de hoy" Solo respondí que no pasaba nada, total no moría por poner un café, le conté un poco sobre lo que me había dicho Doyoung. Cuando oí de nuevo el tintineo del mensaje, las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un pasillo, había dos puertas a cada lado. Recordé que dijo izquierda así dirigí mi dedo al timbre de la puerta blanca. Notaba mi cuerpo cansado, el día estaba siendo más ajetreado de lo normal y esto solo era un plus, lo estiré de un lado a otro esperando que me abrieran, pero solo encontré una sorpresa. Tendría 24 años, el pelo azul y tatuajes por sus brazos, la forma de sus ojos me recordaba a un gato. Dejando la parte de que me faltaba la respiración, aquel chico me miraba sin cortarse, y lo digo por que me revisaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
— ¿Se te ha perdido algo?— Sonrió con sus ojos en los míos. ¿Me estaba latiendo el corazón rápidamente o era yo?

— Tengo que entregar unos informes a Kim Doyoung pero creo que era la puerta de enfrente...

— Es mi hermano.— Tragué saliva muy fuerte, ¿su hermano? Apreté la carpeta más fuerte contra mi pecho, buscando algún tipo de parecido en ellos dos.— Por parte de padre, créeme que no tenemos ni el mismo apellido.

— Ya.— contesté secamente, en verdad solo quería dejar lo que llevaba encima y marcharme.— ¿Podrías darle esto?

— ¿Por que no se lo das tu misma?— Su voz sonaba como una invitación a su cama, dios de mi vida.

— Yoongi.

Mirando detrás de nosotros, Doyoung bajaba las escaleras con lo mismo que esta mañana, quitando el traje de chaqueta y los botones primeros de la camisa, se pasaba las manos por la cara como cansado de aquella situación, aunque la realidad fuera que la más agobiada allí era yo. Yoongi, adivinando el nombre del que se dedicaba a repasarme, dejó un espacio al su lado para dejarme entrar, se había convertido en un gatito asustado. Bufando con molestia, salió de nuestra vista terminando en una barra a la vista llena de alcohol. Doyoung se acercó a mi, casi pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. 

— Lo siento, le sale el instinto.— Tendí la carpeta, den nuevo el teléfono sonando con mensaje.

— ¿Es tu hermano?— Mierda, podría ser algo menos cotilla.

— A medias, mismo padre, distinta madre y las neuronas me las llevé yo.— Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír fuera del trabajo.

— La belleza es mía, ¿Se nota?— Mirando al mismo sitio donde se encontraba, Yoongi me guiñó un ojo haciéndome subir los colores, espero que solo me subiera eso.

— En fin, gracias por traerlo.— Sonrió agradable, asentí como una tonta mientras salía del gran piso con no solo una mirada en mi puesta. 

Si negaba estar nerviosa sería una mentira, nadie podía negar aquellos dos habían heredado los genes de su padre. Cuando subí al ascensor, me desplomé contra el cristal suspirando, cerré los ojos por un momento recordando la escena que parecía de película. Hay muchos tipos de chicas en el mundo, soy la que se pone nerviosa por todo y termina por encerrarse en si misma bienvenidos a la baja autoestima que mi madre siempre subía. Abrí los ojos en la planta 10, recordando donde estaba e incorporándome. Otra vibración. De verdad que no quería leer nada, solo acostarme para siempre. Salí del edificio, dándole otra mirada de reojo, ¿Hasta hay había subido yo? Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro y a esas de la noche no esperaba algo bueno, me giré encontrándome con un tío de mi edad algo desestabilizado.

— Vaya, vaya, que chicas más preciosas se encuentra uno...— el aliento le sabía a maldito alcohol lo que me obligó a empujarle, aún así me agarró con más fuerza del pelo.— ¿No quieres jugar?— las lágrimas inundaban mi cara, el hombre se paró cuando escuchamos un grito.

— Te voy a partir la cara por aparecer así aquí.— Aquel hermano con la mirada algo fría y tatuajes, empujó al chico no sin antes quitar la mano que agarraba mi pelo. Cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida, aún así se reía.— Vete antes de que llame a la policía por acoso.

— Tú antes no eras así Min, esa mierda de vivir en un duplex te está matando.

— No lo digo más.— Quien fuera ese chico, levantó sus manos en son de paz algo tambaleante y se marchó por su propio pie. Miraba la escena desde de detrás, con el pecho encogido y un Yoongi que tenía la respiración pesada. Se volvió viendo mi cara empapada en lágrimas.— ¿Estás bien?— sentenció mirándome, quise asentir pero solo empecé a negar con la cabeza, volviendo a llorar.— Eh, tranquila. Te llevaré a casa. 

— No-no hace falta, en serio.— Limpié mi cara mirando el suelo.

— Igualmente tengo que ir a casa de unos amigos, sube.— No tenía aquel tono de malicia como al entrar, solo sentía sinceridad. Asentí, subiendo en un coche con el que podría pagar mi piso de alquiler. 

 

 

 ミ(♡)ミ

 

Masajeaba el puente de mi nariz, agotada del final de la jornada. De vez en cuando aparecían los recuerdos de hace una semana donde un tipo borracho quería aprovecharse de mi y terminó por ser echado, no me dio tiempo a darle las gracias. Cuando baje del coche ya estaba avanzando, es como si su parte humana hubiera durado unos segundos. Minnie solo contestó con emoción haciéndome saber que no era usual que el jefe pidiera esas cosas, y otra vez se había puesto mala. Esto estaba pareciendo un trabajo más. Calenté el café, intentando no cerrar los ojos a cada pasada de ese día, veía el cielo desde la ventana oscurecerse, gente removiéndose para ir a casa y yo estaba allí, esperando entregar el último café del día. Dí dos toques en la puerta, viendo a un Doyoung ensimismado en algunos gráficos.

— Gracias de nuevo.— sonrió, estirándose en la silla mientras daba un corto sorbo. — ¿Estás mejor?

— Las migrañas es algo usual en mí.— Sonreí, veía estirarse cansado igual que yo de estar ahí.

— Me refiero al otro.— Me desperté de una, abriendo los ojos como platos.— Yoongi me lo comentó, no es que sea un entrometido pero le gusta hacerse el héroe. Además.— Miró por la ventana, los rascacielos iban poco a poco apagando sus luces.— Aquel tipo, Hoseok creo que era, se dedicaba a sacar todo el dinero que podía a mi hermano, le hacía llamar amistad a la venta de droga. Hablamos de hace unos años, cuando de verdad era un chico perdido y vivíamos en ciudades distintas.

— Está bien, no tienes por que contármelo. Al fin al cabo, somos trabajadora y jefe, ¿no?— Sé que no sonaba seco, pero no quería una relación demasiado estrecha con quien me pagaba.

— Has pasado a mi casa.— Se levantó del sillón, todavía con el café en la mano sin deja de mirar.— Creo que después de pasar por esa puerta, viste a alguien más de mi vida que poca gente sabe. Creo que la confianza termina siendo algo mutuo igual que los secretos.— Seguía de pie, con las manos unidas delante de mí y un jefe que no paraba de mirarme, de verdad que esto parecía una película.— ¿Podrías llevarlos?— Agarró una de las carpetas.— Esta vez si que tengo un día de mierda.— Sonrió. Una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos y me hacía derrochar algo de ternura. 

— Claro, Doyoung.— Sí, aveces tomar confianza terminaba por castigarte.

— Volvamos a la parte donde solo trabajas para mí.

Reímos a la vez, haciendo que me sintiera cómoda después de varios meses allí. Me despedí, agarrando mis cosas y volviendo al mismo ascensor de siempre. Me quedé en la entrada, recordando aquella escena que me volvía a dar escalofrío. Cuando era niña, unos hombres intentaron lo mismo, la suerte estuvo de nuevo de mi parte por que bueno, mi padre fue el hombre más veloz que el rayo. Me abracé a mi misma, después vinieron las imágenes de Yoongi tirándolo al suelo dejando que mi corazón volviera a su sitio. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, haciéndome gritar. 

— Soy yo, soy yo.— Vi un pelo azul asomarse entre mis lágrimas, dejándome tranquila.— Mierda, perdón.

— Te juro que iba a lanzarte el maldito bolso a la cara.— Yoongi terminó por reírse haciéndome enfadar.— No tiene gracia.

— Si me hubieras dado con el bolso tampoco.— se notaba que intentaba relajarme.— Tu jefe no está en casa hoy.

— Lo sé, solo vengo a dejar esto de nuevo. Al parecer tiene que ser en un cajón específico con una llave.

— Creo que hay alguien que no sé fía de mi.

La atmósfera con estos dos hermanos me resultaba extraña, a la vez que tranquilizadora. No podía hablar con claridad si tuviera que decir algo propio, peor podía asegurar que sentirse cómoda es algo que todo el mundo pide en su día a día. Subiendo el ascensor, Yoongi miraba el teléfono riéndose de alguna idiotez, a su vez analizaba el tatuaje de su mano izquierda donde aparecía un león enorme. Cuando el ascensor paró en seco, sacó las llaves del piso no sin antes guardar el móvil en el bolsillo. Bostecé, entrando detrás de la espalda de aquel chico con el pelo azul. 

— Puedes dejar las cosas mientras subes arriba, a la derecha la puerta final.— rascó su nuca, con algo de cansancio al igual que yo y se fue al bar como la última vez. 

Si fuera sincera, diría que me ponía algo nerviosa estar con una persona que en su principio, me había comido con los ojos. Dejé la chaqueta en lado con el bolso, había sido el peor día para ponerme falda. Subía las escaleras con calma, llave en mano y pasando a la última puerta. Revisé el despacho, no era tan amplio pero si organizado, igual que toda nuestra empresa pero en reducido. Me acerqué al cajón, agachándome para abrirlo viendo el montón de papeles que había allí. Volví a cerrarlo, levantándome para encontrar la mira de él encima mía. Llevaba un vaso en cada mano, podía jurar que no era agua.

— Tengo que volver a casa.— Me enderecé, viendo que salía del marco de la puerta, se acercaba lentamente a mí con la copa en la mano. 

— Me la debes, por salvarte.— terminé por cogerla, no sé ni lo que estaba haciendo.— Jiu.— Finalizó con mi nombre, en vedad sonaba mejor que de mis propios labios. 

— ¿Y por eso tengo que emborracharme?— dio un sorbo, igual que si bebiera agua y luego yo, escupiendo por un poco por lo fuerte que estaba.

— Yo no emborracho a nadie, ofrezco y tu parece que no has dicho que no.

— Pues puedo decírtelo ahora.— dejé la copa a un lado, cansada de sus juegecitos aunque eso solo era mi cabeza, no iba a hablar sobre más partes de mi cuerpo. Con mi vista centrada en el vaso con un color ocre, cuando quise girar no estaba a pared. Yoongi estaba delante mía, con una camiseta negra que realzaba sus tatuajes, los piercings en sus orejas y aquel pelo llamativo.— Me gustaría respirar.

— ¿Segura?— Aquel tono, el que bueno... ni voy a nombrar a que se refería.

— S-si.— ¿me acaba de trabar?

— Acabas de dudar.— Sonrió, y no precisamente dulce.

— Si te gusta mi hermano puedes decirlo...— bebió casi hasta el fondo, sin dejar de mirarme. ¿Habla en serio?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— Bueno, hay podría haber un poco de mentira.— Es mi jefe.

— Esa repuesta me gusta más.— terminó el vaso, haciendo ruido en la mesa de la cual estaba apresada. Su cuerpo terminó por pegarse al mío, pasando su vista de mis ojos a mis labios alternativamente.— Eres chica de poca adrenalina.— Sonrió aún más cerca de mí, el corazón se me estaba desbordando al igual que la atracción del momento.

Siempre había sido una persona algo reservada, no me sacabas de mi trabajo y poco más. Tuve un novio, hace unos años pero la cosa no es que fuera suficiente buena, así que bueno pensé en mi misma, dejando estas cosas a un lado. Una de estas cosas son los hombres. Solo que si me ponía a alguien así delante, era bastante normal que quisiera salir corriendo por que no sabría explicar en que acabaría. Empujé su torso con mis manos, saliendo de su alcance. Tenía que salir de allí, aquel chico podía arrastrarte donde quisieras. Bajé las escaleras, revisando el móvil por si había alguna llamada de Minnie, en esos últimos días me necesitaba mucho. Un cuerpo masculino se pegó a mi espalda, la mano con el tatuaje del león estaba sobre la mía y el móvil dejándolo a un lado de encimera. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, juré por dios que cerraba los ojos y no por querer dormir. 

— ¿Vas a dejarme así?— susurró, seguía acariciando mi mano, estaba por querer reacciona.— Eres bastante buena haciéndote la dura. 

— ¿Tenemos que hablar de cosas duras?— Bueno, la parte descarada me salía sola, no era culpa mía, era de mi yo excitado.

— Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

Habló en un ronroneo, terminando por unir sus labios a mi cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta mi hombro. De verdad que iba a perder la cabeza. Para que mentir la había perdido ya. Giró mi cuerpo terminando por estampar mis labios en los suyos, sentí la intensidad llegar a todo mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo arrastrándome hasta la encimera, estaba fría al sentirme en ella y creó un gemido con mi cuerpo al estar como un volcán en erupción. Llevé las manos a su nuca, enredándolas en su pelo, era muy suave en contra de como eran su besos. Nos separamos, respirando agitadamente y con las miradas conectadas. 

— ¿Ahora es cuando quieres irte?— Sonrió, besando mi mandíbula. 

— Tu eres el que sufriría, no yo.— Me estaba dando cosquillas.

— Vaya, eso duele.— le dí un pequeño empujón, atrayéndome de nuevo a sus labios. 

Noté que me elevaba, subiendo torpemente las escaleras hasta una habitación. Puedo jurar que cuando se quitó la camiseta estaba realmente perdida. 

 

 

 ミ(♡)ミ

 

Me revolví en las sábanas, con los ojos semi abiertos y una respiración mi nuca. Una respiración. Abrí mis ojos de golpe, recordando la noche anterior. Sentía mi cuerpo rodeado, la ventana dejaba algunos rayos de luz que contrastaban con las paredes granates. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana negra, además de un brazo rodeando mi cintura. Yoongi respiraba dormido en mi nuca. Debía levantarme, salir de allí y llegar al trabajo, solo que lo debía iba en contra de lo que quería: estaba a gusto, después de mucho tiempo lo estaba. No lo conocía, sí pero me transmitía una paz que me encariñaba. No podía ser. Despacio, me levanté, terminé de vestirme y lo miré, dormido igual que un ángel aunque anoche no lo demostrará. Tuve acto reflejo, besando su frente viendo como se removía al otro lado, suspiré cerrando la puerta. Tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad sin haber dormido lo suficiente. Arreglé mi pelo bajando las escaleras, me trabé cuando estaba en los últimos escalones viendo Doyoung beber café con periódico en mano. _Parece que las cosas se te olvidan rápido Jiu._ Terminé de bajarlas, él no despeja la vista de lo que leía y me acerqué a su lado donde había dejado las cosas.

— ¿Buena noche?— Tierra, trágame. Sorbió su café, dejando el papel a un lado para mirarme.— Están insonorizadas, no me importa lo que han hecho. Solo vuelve al trabajo.— Saliendo corriendo de aquel.

_— Mierda Yoongi, tenía que ser ella._

Una taza de café se estampó con la pared blanca, haciendo que Jiu fuera de allí pegará un salto mirando la puerta.  


End file.
